Bombardero
thumb|right|250px|Un [[caza estelar de asalto/bombardero BTL-A4 Ala-Y, el bombardero de la Alianza Rebelde.]] Los bombarderos eran naves estelares diseñadas para atacar objetivos fuertemente blindados como las naves capitales o la artillería terrestre.Star Wars Battlefront La mayoría de estas naves estaban armadas con armas de proyectil, como torpedos de protones, bombas de protones[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] y misiles de concusión.Universo Star Wars Incluso los contenedores de carga montados externamente podrían usarse para bombardeos. En general, los bombarderos eran naves lentas y desgarbadas, lo que los dejaba vulnerables al ataque de los cazas estelares enemigos. Para su protección, a menudo dependían de las dos escoltas de cazas y entre sí. Al volar en formaciones cerradas, los bombarderos proporcionaban campos de fuego superpuestos, cubriéndose entre sí.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 25: The Catastrophe Con, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' * *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' }} Fuentes * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' * * * * * * ; imagen #6 * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares